


Lost in Silence

by Vixen13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Darkfic, Deepthroating, Edging, Fear, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mindfuck, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychological Torture, Sensory Deprivation, this is Keitor only on technicality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13
Summary: He knew now that he couldn’t see and he couldn’t move. Surely it was some kind of torture chamber, something to break the mind. Keith was determined to stay strong and prove that his Blade training was worth it. He could withstand whatever it was they were trying to do to him. Eventually, someone would come to rescue him....Right?





	Lost in Silence

**Author's Note:**

> If at any point as you're reading this and you feel like it's too much, just know that it's gonna get worse. Please read with caution.
> 
> This happens at... some point in the show... where Zarkon is alive maybe. I dunno. It's pwp, timelines aren't important. XD

Keith had tried to stay calm at first, but it didn’t last. He’d ended up panicking, struggling to no avail, and passing out. He’d woken up exactly the same way as he’d been before. So now he was taking deep, steady breaths and just forcing himself to not think about it, to get lost in the darkness. After all, there was nothing  _ but _ darkness.

He didn’t know how long he’d been… wherever he was. He’d been captured by the Galra, taken to Prince Lotor and then… Well, his memory was fuzzy after that. He knew now that he couldn’t see and he couldn’t move. It felt like he was in gelatin, the thick, damp liquid pressing all around him, keeping him still, while remaining the same temperature as his skin. If he left his mind drift, it almost felt like he was floating without a body.

Surely it was some kind of torture chamber, something to break the mind. Keith was determined to stay strong and prove that his Blade training was worth it. He could withstand whatever it was they were trying to do to him. Eventually, someone would come to rescue him.

...Right?

It didn’t matter. The first chance he got, he’d escape on his own. He trusted in his own ability. He just had to wait for his opening. In the meantime, he would take the opportunity to rest. A little sensory deprivation wouldn’t kill him. He was fine.

He was fine.

Until things began to move.

It started out subtle, just a shifting in the wet feeling around him, trailing along his limbs. It wasn’t a big deal. He focused on it to see if he could recognize a pattern. Any little thing was information that could be used later. Except, the movement was the first thing he’d felt in far too long and it started to become apparent that he was nude. He could feel it  _ everywhere. _

Okay, fine, nudity wouldn’t kill him. It was a fear tactic, nothing more. He could handle it. He just needed to focus on the motion, how it swirled, how it caressed his skin, how it slid between his thighs…

Keith tried to jerk out of the way, but there was nowhere to go. All he could do was stay still and continue to feel what was happening to him. With no sense of sight, smell, sound, or even temperature, he found himself overwhelmed by the soft trailing glide along his skin.  _ All _ of his skin. It shouldn’t have mattered, but it did. He was still buzzing from adrenaline his body hadn’t been able to use and his mind kept trying to float away from his body.

The situation warped in his own head, taking shape and substance. Multiple hands trailed feather light over his body, soft whispers he couldn’t understand swirled around him, gentle fingers combed through his hair. It wasn’t real. It was his own imagination, but he couldn’t stop the images from happening.

He tried to fight again, to move away and escape what he was experiencing. He was still stuck and at the mercy of the barely there touch. Once more, he gave up and just accepted where he was. He was trapped, with no way out, and a feeling of  _ something _ tailing along every inch of him.

Breathing steadily, he let his mind float and stopped trying to fight, allowing himself to fall into his circumstances once more.

_ Stay strong. Stay focused. You’re fine. _

Until something touched him.

It was blunt and smooth and moving at a pace so slow he barely registered it at first. It brushed against his skin in a touch so light he mistook it for the swirling liquid at first. Then it took on more form, pressing up into the skin between his cheeks. Keith was in denial for a long while. When it had finally creeped its way halfway through his cheeks, there was no more arguing where it was headed.

Keith tried to scream but couldn’t even hear himself. He yanked at his surroundings again, his muscles straining and his breathing going wild. It did just as much good as the last few times he’d tried to move.  _ Trapped. Trapped. Trapped! _

He squeezed his eyelids shut hard enough to hurt, just so he could feel something that made sense, ground himself with the knowledge that he had  _ some _ control over his body. He whimpered. It was lost in the silence around him.

The press of something solid never stopped and sooner than Keith would like, it was pushing against the ring of muscle that desperately tried to keep it out. There was no stopping it. Thin and slick, it traveled forward bit at a time, forcing Keith’s body to open to it little by little so that he adjusted to the invasion. There was no escape and no stopping it.

Keith sobbed. He called for help. He couldn’t tell if he’d succeeded or not. His thoughts were louder than his voice. Was he even making any noise at all? Was any of it real? Or was it all in his head? Reality wasn’t solid for him anymore.

His world was soft touches along his skin and something hard pressing into his ass. He worked his way through the panic until it left him exhausted. He drifted, unsure if he slept or not. When he came back to himself, all he could do was accept his situation. Something was inside of him. Everything was touching him. He couldn’t move.

_ You’re okay. You’ll make it out of this. _

The thing inside of him began to hum.

_ No, no, no! _

It was light, just enough to make its presence known, but with little else to focus on, Keith could do nothing but think about it. It made the touch along his skin feel different, more sensual. He screamed, for all the good it did. He fought with himself, but it was useless.

His body was slowly responding to the stimuli.

It wasn’t his body’s fault. He knew that. After all of the emotions and the relentless touching and the gentle hum inside of him, his body would of course relax. Being sensory deprived for so long, his mind supplied imagery. Years of watching porn left certain scenes burned into his brain. He thought of that now, he saw himself as the person in the midst of so many hands and lubed up fingers.

Keith moaned, half in agony and half in something he wasn’t prepared to accept yet. It was harder to just let it settle in this time. He’d struggled and then adapted before, but what happened if he adapted now? It would get worse. Of course it would get worse. But the longer he struggled, the more he was just delaying the inevitable and torturing himself more.

He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know if there  _ was _ anything to do. There was only sensation and a sliver of warmth growing in his gut. He fought against it, even though he told himself it was pointless. There was no opponent, only himself. There was no winning. Nothing would be gained from fighting it.

A little piece of him cracked under the pressure. He let his muscles fall loose and emptied his mind. Arousal filled him up like a dripping faucet into a cup. He couldn’t stop the leak, so he didn’t. He breathed and accepted his new reality.

He wasn’t calm. He wasn’t strong. He was just stuck.

As expected, it just got worse. He told himself over and over that there was nothing he could do about it so he needed to just let it happen. It couldn’t last forever. He accepted the buzz inside of him as it grew. He dealt with the press of shifting liquid on his skin as it picked up in pace and pressure. He told himself that his hardening cock was a normal by-product.

It hadn’t occurred to him that just bearing it all wouldn’t be his biggest problem. No, it was far worse than that. His imagination was getting out of control. His arousal was spiking. His body was heated and breath picking up faster. He was beginning to want, to  _ need. _ That building arousal in him wasn’t going to stop.

And there was nothing he could do to relieve it.

Whatever it was inside of him started to thrust.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck, no!  _ He wanted to push back on it, make it go faster. He was imagining all sorts of filthy things, so many blurred porn stars fucking him slow like they did in the videos. Oh, fuck, he wanted it. Wanted to just be plowed into until he found release so he could pass out and not be in this nightmare anymore.

There was no point in fighting and thrashing around. He knew that now. Logic failed him as his arousal spiked and the thing inside of him kept going. Keith needed it faster, bigger, at a different angle. He needed a hand on his cock jerking him off. He couldn’t take much more of this slow build that was going nowhere!

Not that it mattered. He had no choice. Time slipped away from him and he hung there, constantly focused on his desire as it built and waned like a sleeping giant’s breath — slow, steady, inevitable, unstopping. His mind was nothing but blips of thought and lewd images now. His body was insubstantial and the sensations took physical form. That was all his brain could process anymore.

How long had he been like this?

The only answer was that it was long enough for things to change once more. Like a prayer answered, the solid object inside of him grew, as slow and subtle as everything else had been. There was no friction, just a smooth glide of pressure humming its way along his insides and across his prostate again and again. It made the glide of thick syrupy movement on his dick all the more pronounced. His muscles jerked of their own accord, wanting to thrust into the feeling but forever unable to.

Pleasure was torture now, ever present and rising with no release in sight. He felt it in his bones, soaking into him like it was part of his very existence now. It felt like he was trembling with need, though he couldn’t be sure if he was given his state of immobility. He keened and gritted his teeth, but that sound was lost in the void around him.

Could a person die from being sexually unfulfilled? It seemed like a silly concept until his current predicament. How long could they keep him like this? Would his body eventually give out? How could it not?

Pleading words formed on his lips. He could feel them move, could feel his tongue form the syllables. That meant he was actually speaking them, right? Maybe  _ he _ couldn’t hear, but someone else could. He shouted at them.

_ What do you want? I’ll tell you anything. Please stop. Please, someone help me! You can’t keep me here! I’ll die! HELP! _

Silence. Constant, all encompassing silence.

He could feel the pulse beating in his cock. The heat inside of him was like a swirling inferno raging in his gut and shooting outwards until it tingled along the tips of his fingers. Shifting starbursts of light and color exploded around him in the blackness, insubstantial but precious in their existence to break up the black monotony. Little electric jolts flew along his nerve endings with each vibrating brush against his prostate.

Maybe, just maybe, he could cum like this. His body wouldn’t be able to hold out forever, right? Eventually, biology would take over and the muscle contraction would happen and he would explode. His tongue curled at the idea of release. Keith had never wanted an orgasm so bad in his life. It felt like an imperative necessity for his survival.

His body was drawn tight, slowly climbing along the edge, teasing more and more arousal out of him even though it felt like he could build no higher than he already was. His mouth dropped open and he moaned, could feel his throat work at making the gutteral sound despite not being able to hear it. In fact, he was likely making all sorts of desperate noises and all of them lost to the emptiness surrounding him.

He could feel precum moving inside of him, working its way out. He’d never been so hyper aware of his body before. Perhaps he could focus on the feeling of it along with the dance of movement over his cock so he could cum. He clenched the muscles which would normally cause his dick to jerk around, but couldn’t even say if it moved.

Then, out of nowhere, something pressed into his open mouth. His eyes went wide with panic and he tried to bite down, but it did little good. Whatever it was happened to be spongy, wet, and amorphous. It rolled into his mouth and stretched it wide, reshaping around Keith’s attempts to attack it or his tongue’s efforts to push it out.

It stayed there in his mouth, wiggling around, brushing the sensitive skin there. Keith shuddered at the feeling of it. The roof of his mouth had always been on the border of ticklish and arousing. It was so much worse now. He whimpered into the intrusive thing but it didn’t even falter. It just kept invading, touching, exploring,  _ violating. _

Though it should have taken a lot longer to get used to the writhing entity in his mouth than anything else, the opposite was true. The invasion had distracted him from his impending orgasm, but the insistent need still coursed through his body. Keith had been practicing how to acclimate to each new torture, so his body adjusted accordingly.

He was ashamed at how fast he went from terrified and disgusted to rolling his tongue around in return. At least it was something tangible. As long as it stayed in his mouth, it wasn’t going to hurt him. If he pretended enough, it felt like kissing. 

Excuses. Platitudes. He was so weak.

His focus fell back into his desire like sinking through quicksand. It filled him to the brim, demanded more from his body, clawed at the inside of his skin. He mutely screamed in frustration. He could feel his insides quivering with it. Fuck, he was so close. He could make it. He could—

The  _ thing _ was pressing down his throat. Keith sucked in air and tried not to panic. It was too thick! It was going to choke him! He was going to die like this without completion!

_ Get ahold of yourself! _

Calling up every bit of self control he had, he forced his throat to relax and his breathing to steady. The thing was slow like everything else had been. It creeped down his throat, forming around all the bulges and nooks instead of pressing into them. He could do this. He could breathe. It wasn’t gagging him.

But it  _ was _ distracting him, pulling him back from the edge of orgasm yet again. A sob rippled around the thing in his throat. He regretted every life choice that had led him to this. Why was his life so creatively cruel to him? Even simple pleasure was being used to torture him.

The nothingness around him held no insights.

A pattern was set up. Whenever Keith got used to it and refocused on his impending pleasure, the writhing blob in his throat would move. It dove deeper at first, then it started to move, then it began to thrust. It fucked his mouth and throat, twisting and undulating the whole time. Occasionally he gagged, his mind convinced that he could get rid of it. Often he shouted and sobbed. Nothing helped.

Over and over, Keith was brought to the brink and denied, his own body used against him.

He wasn’t okay. He couldn’t stay calm. His focus was shattered.

_ Light. _

Keith could see it slowly filtering in around him, unhurried like all else, but he appreciated it this time. His eyes were being allowed to gradually adjust from the consuming darkness to something visible. His spike of joy at having one of his senses back was lost when the picture before him came into focus.

There was a room and a monitor with video displaying his predicament. He was in a box, glass lightly tinted as it was steadily fading into transparency, the corners of the box sturdy with Galra metal and tech. The liquid around him was clear, so it gave an unobstructed view of his person. 

He was floating in the churning jelly, skin flushed, cock nearly purple, rock hard, and thick with throbbing veins, precum floating around the tip like a cloud. His mouth was open obscenely wide to the invisible thing fucking his throat. Below him was the pistoning device that was sinking into his ass. His hair floated around wide, pleading, red rimmed eyes. He looked utterly destroyed and debauched.

Worse than that, there were people in the room. Galra scientists that were monitoring him, a Galra general with his back to the box who was standing in front of Lotor. Prince Lotor, who was staring straight at Keith, face impassive and body held tall and proud. Everyone was watching as Keith was bit by bit being chipped away into nothing.

He sobbed again and watched the minute movements of his body in the monitor. Other than the broken expression on his face, those tiny rippling twitches of muscle were the only indicators of his distress. And yet, despite everything, his body was still screaming for completion. He would have begged anyone in the room to offer it to him.

Lotor held up a hand and the general’s lips stopped moving. He said something that Keith couldn’t hear. There was an authoritative wave of his hand. Everyone in the room left except for a tall woman of mixed Galra blood. She was frowning at Keith.

Once the door was closed and secured, Lotor walked over to a panel and hit a button. Sound rushed in, muffled but noticeable. Keith whimpered. He’d never been so grateful in his life to hear white noise. He didn’t know what Lotor wanted, and frankly, didn’t care. He’d do anything to escape the box now.

Lotor walked up to the tank, hands clasped behind his back, and stood eye level with Keith. “You were brought to me as a gift and used to test a new interrogation system my scientists have just now presented me with.”

Lotor sounded like he was talking through water, and was, in a way. Keith’s mind was slow to process the information he was being given. He didn’t care about the details. He couldn’t. He needed one thing and one thing only. His body trembled with it and he moaned in hopes of being heard, but it barely floated through the gel-like stuff encompassing him.

“If you are nonviolent, I will let you out and give you what you desire.”

Keith wanted to nod, to scream that he agreed, to beg for it. He couldn’t. His vision blurred on the edges, the tension in his gut too tight and the pressure in his cock tipping over into pain. It felt like he was crying. He probably was.

After what seemed like an eternity, Lotor decided what Keith’s answer was. He walked over and typed a bunch of commands. Everything stopped moving and carefully retreated from his body. Somehow, that was even more painful. He howled in agony, his body rebelling at the lack of sensation after so long accepting it as part of himself. He trembled violently but the stuff around him still kept him still.

Rippling blips of light flashed across the panel of glass in front of him. Lotor walked up and easily reached inside, taking hold of Keith and dragging him out into the open. That should have felt amazing. It didn’t. The very air around them hurt. It stung like falling needles on his skin. It burned when he sucked it into his lungs. His body shook uncontrollably.

Everywhere Lotor touched was agony despite how gently he was carried to an exam table and laid out on it. The table pressed into his skin like it was trying to press through it. Why did everything hurt so much? Why was everything too bright and too loud when nobody was speaking? Why couldn’t he stop sobbing?

“The part of your mind that registers pain and pleasure has been overstimulated for too long,” Lotor said in a low voice. “It will take some time for your body to recover.”

Long fingers brushed over the head of Keith’s cock and he screamed, the sound ripping through his temples. A thumb and finger put the barest of pressure along the length and carefully moved up and down the shaft. Keith wanted to writhe and thrash around but he felt so heavy. He could only twitch and whine as he soaked his face in tears. But after so long, his body couldn’t be denied.

His back arched and his whole body went rigid as he came. He gushed more cum than he had ever before in his life. His balls were so tight that it hurt. Wave after wave of release slammed into him, building off each other, settling into his nerves like fire. It was the longest, most painful, most relieving orgasm of his life. And Lotor, the son of his greatest enemy, worked him through it with utmost care.

Keith’s body was a boneless, mindless mess afterwards. His thoughts were scattered and his body trembled constantly. He couldn’t move. He could only lay there in a pile of sprawled limbs, breathing painful air while pained noises escaped him unhindered. He couldn’t be bothered with thoughts of fighting his way out or escaping. He couldn’t be bothered with any thoughts.

“Give him a shot of nutrients and a bag of fluids,” Lotor said as he turned away and made his way over to a station to wash his hands. “He’ll need to rest for at least twelve hours before he’ll be stable enough to move. Clean him up once his neuro levels stabilize.”

“Where am I moving him to?” she asked.

“See to it that he’s sent back to the Blades at the earliest opportunity.” He turned to look at her carefully neutral face. “Do not inform the others.”

“Yes, sir.”

Lotor walked to the door, but before he left, he turned to look at his subordinate one more time. “And Acxa? In the future, make certain that I am not ‘gifted’ anything like this again.”

Keith’s eyelids fluttered shut and darkness washed over him once more. He could only pray that the next time he woke, it would not be from inside a box.

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked for more in-a-box fic and boy did this go in a dark direction. I'm apparently _in a mood_. I'm just shakin' the cobwebs out and free writing until I can get my mojo back. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> http://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com  
> So by popular request, my cats have their own tumblr now. https://vixen13scats.tumblr.com/


End file.
